Sovmulnaar
Sovmulnaar is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. First encountered in Azerbaijan by Rivelnesh, he is the first dragon in the series depicted with true evil intentions (granted Firroth, Tyrath and Kilarth are also villains, but they never show any true evil intentions). Appearance Like Tyrath, Sovmulnaar is first described as a shadowy figure flying towards Azerbaijan ready to raze it to the ground so little is known of his appearance at this point; it's not until he reaches Azerbaijan is he revealed in the same amount of detail as the other dragons: Gentle jade eyes sit elegantly within Sovmulnaar's narrow, hard skull, which gives him a vicious looking appearance. Several enormous central horns sit atop his head, just above his wide, curved ears. Several small fan-like skin and bone structures runs down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is flat and has two short, slitted nostrils and there are small tendrils on his chin. A few large teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and show a glimpse of the terror hiding inside his mouth A lean neck runs down from his head and into a slender body. The top of his body is covered in grey-silver scale-like skin and a row of small fan-like growths runs down his spine. His bottom is covered in radiant skin and is colored differently than the rest of his body. Like Firroth, despite being on opposing sides, Sovmulnaar's body is carried by six massive limbs which allow him to stand mighty and tall. Each limb has 4 digits, each of which end in massive claws seemingly made of onyx. Horrendous wings grow starting from his shoulders and end just passed his shoulder blades. The wings are almost angel-like, thick skin and eerie bone structures make up most of the wing and curved talons grow from each ending like giant scythes. His fairly short tail ends in a scythe-like blade and is covered in the same scale-like skin as his body. Personality Of the evil dragons in the series, Sovmulnaar is said to be one of the most loyal serving under Nelarth, Lord of the Black and despite being of different origins (with one being from Earth and another having all sorts of origins from being a space monster to being a genetically altered monster), he also has some similarities to King Ghidorah. This is due to the fact that when he arrives in Azerbaijan, it is said that regardless of whichever target he has been sent to destroy, he will destroy it with the best example being when he moves on to destroy the city of Lankaran having destroyed Baku and razed Qusar to the ground. It is not known if any of the dragons have the concept of beauty but Sovmulnaar is also said to be evil enough not to have a concept of beauty, although it is slightly subverted at the end of Invaders and Wives when Firroth fights Sarmeyzmal and Quenth, Destroyer of Men to save Rivelnesh. Granted, many monsters notably Jomnune and especially him who even appears to laugh when he tries to kill Seslinian have a sadistic personality, but Sovmulnaar is even more sadistic because it is said that the more destruction he can cause, the more he will enjoy it. Powers and abilities When Sovmulnaar begins his attack on Azerbaijan, he is said to being a dragon but his attacks on the city are reminiscent to the lightning bolt style attacks of Zhakuh and many other Hydras. As well as the basic dragon abilities including flight and the ability to breathe fire and despite not being on the same side, he also shares a power with Firroth: Many dragons, like Quenth, breathe fire but Sovmulnaar can apparently change his fire from a beam attack similar to the beams used by King Ghidorah to the actual fire breath of traditional dragons and also like one of his enemies, Sovmulnaar's slender body gives him a larger advantage in battle because he can dodge attacks quicker. He is also an unusual dragon because unlike previous dragons seen like Tyrath for instance who has huge talons, Sovmulnaar also has massive claws but he can also make them retractable and his tail also gives him an advantage owing to the end of the tail being shaped like a scythe. But like Firroth, his size is a disadvantage because it also makes him vulnerable to stronger foes like Rivelnesh who is more powerfully built and is able to throw him around during their fight in rural Azerbaijan. Defenders of Earth Monsters and Girls: In his first appearance, Sovmulnaar is the main dragon antagonist and is the first dragon to be explicitly shown to be serving under another dragon, at least the first ''evil ''dragon because while Saphira also mentions Venia, Lord of the Skies in Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster, she is a hero when she tries to persuade Firroth to help her fight off Zhakuh. Much like Zhakuh, he is one of two dragons first mentioned by Vixen Alexandra Zhivkova: ""Humanity has always lived and shall always lived in the shadow of greed and corruption, our heist was the tip of the iceberg. We got enough but wanted more so we sent in one of our kind in and awoke Firroth; he was destroyed but came back to fight the Eastern Tyrant as Boyana called him. Even their fight however was not enough to keep monsters from coming to Earth again; only humanity is thankful that they aren't the most powerful beings in the universe like hell hounds but instead are dragons and hydras...for the time being." Alexandra replied Stanislava's skin went from pale to ashen grey as the Vixen continued to explain: "The Eastern Tyrant may have been defeated and Firroth may have lived to fight another day, but even so another dragon has attacked Serbia: Kilarth who later became an ally of Firroth and who helped him and his foe come friend Saphira fight Zhakuh, the Eight Headed Monster." Alexandra replied. Gradually, Stanislava's skin turned back to its natural pale complexion; at the start of our story, she may have struck fear into the hearts of her own Vixens, but now her de-facto right hand woman and the Bulgarian's psychic gave her a taste of her own medicine. She asked: "And shall Firroth return?" "NO!" Alexandra shouted almost as if she was offended that her leader was asking such a thing. "And Bulgaria is safe and it shall be safe until the final battle between Venia, Lord of the Skies and his arch nemesis, Nelarth, Lord of the Black!" Upon listening to Alexandra's outburst, Stanislava didn't know whether to sigh with relief or for her skin to return to the ashen grey colour that it had been like and made her look like she had seen a ghost. Especially at the mention of "Nelarth, Lord of the Black"? Because what did it want with the world, let alone Bulgaria? Within the audience, there was much deliberation and fear about the mention of Nelarth and the possibilities that could occur if PHANTOM got hold of it. Stanislava had previously been a figure of authority and even then, she could not stop her voice quivering at her next question to Alexandra which was: "Where shall the next dragon strike?" "Our next target for the dragons is in Azerbaijan." Alexandra replied, in a much more calm and civil tone. "The original fight was combating an alien invasion; this fight shall be between the forces of Venia and Nelarth. On Venia's side is another blue dragon; Rivelnesh. And her opponent..." she continued in a relatively rambling tone, especially when she mentioned "This fight shall be between the forces of Venia and Nelarth.". Alexandra spoke the name of Rivelnesh in a normal tone but when it came to her opponent, named it with a huge amount of emphasis: Who was the name of Rivelnesh's enemy? "Sovmulnaar!" Alexandra replied. It was this name that was the word that came from Alexandra's mouth before she came dormant and that was the last we shall mention Alexandra because now we leave Bulgaria and head off to an area that we have rarely, if ever, come across: Azerbaijan; Former home of a branch of the Eurasian Hyenas, a criminal organization that became extinct when the Vixens came along and never rose again when Jomnune came to England." He finally appears as a shadow in the skies heading towards Azerbaijan and as he gets into the country, rains the capital city of Baku with his beams razing it to the ground before moving on to the city of Qusar where he does even more damage to that city than he does to Baku including reducing it to a burning wreck, displacing thousands of people and killing hundreds of them. Once Qusar is reduced to a wreck, Sovmulnaar prepares to torch the city of Lankaran and despite it being on the same scale as Baku, the dragon doesn't care. Unfortunately for him, he does not quite have the same amount of success as he did when he torched Qusar as he only kills 600 people and torches 300 buildings before being distracted by another dragon roar and going off to meet it. His roar is later heard by Vixen Alexandra Zhivkova despite being hundreds of feet at least underground, but this is largely due to her status as a psychic. It is also Sovmulnaar's roar that causes Alexandra to collapse which scares Stanislava because it feels like she is going to die; however Alexandra recovers and when she tells Stanislava to listen, the Vixen hears nothing. As a result, Stanislava is dragged up top and listens to the roars of Sovmulnaar and his enemy which has awoken in rural Azerbaijan: Rivelnesh. In the resulting fight, Sovmulnaar has the upper hand when he tries to strangle Rivelnesh as revenge for being used as a yo yo and almost tears her throat open causing her to bleed out of her mouth, but the dragon-ess manages to throw him off and forces him to retreat. Finally, Sovmulnaar is finished off when Rivelnesh shreds his wings, causing him to fall into the Caspian Sea. But Sovmulnaar is actually still alive and is next seen in the home of the dragons allied with Nelarth (Sarmeyzmal also serves under Nelarth, but he is dormant) in the Himalayas where the society is more like Hyenas, i.e competitive rather than co-operative. The dragon makes his way to a shadowy face in a cave where a conversation translated by Alexandra shows Nelarth to be surprisingly forgiving of Sovmulnaar considering his name and evil nature. Upon being given a second chance, Sovmulnaar leaves the Himalayas almost immediately and returns to Azerbaijan to confront Rivelnesh again. A second fight ensues where Sovmulnaar does nothing else but spend his time blasting Rivelnesh with one attack after another and even attempts to kill her by crashing a building down on top of her which fails. During the last fight, Rivelnesh shreds both Sovmulnaar's wings again but the dragon still attacks her with his wings and carries her over the Caspian Sea. Over the Caspian Sea however, Sovmulnaar meets karma when Rivelnesh attacks him and sends him back where she originally sent him. But Sovmulnaar also returns to the Himalayas where a captive Boyana translates more of the words of the shadow dragon where it is faced with another dragon which she names "Quenth" and that it is an ally of another dragon which the Lionesses intend to force Boyana to see the rise of.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters